PC Cheats
This page lists cheat information for the PC version of Mass Effect. Preface Backup Your Profile Using the cheat codes mentioned on this article may alter your profile permanently, and tag it as invalid - few users have mentioned this problem. Therefore it is recommended to backup your entire profile for the option to revert back later on. *'On Windows XP/2000:' X:\Documents and Settinges\username\My Documents\BioWare\Mass Effect *'On Windows Vista/7:' X:\Users\username\Documents\BioWare\Mass Effect Note: replace X with the drive letter where your Windows system is installed on, and replace username to the user that you are logging into the system with.) Enabling The Console To enable the console, browse to and open the file Mass Effect\Config\BioInput.ini (the full location is mentioned above) in any text editor (Notepad, for example), but not with rich text editor (Microsoft Word, OpenOffice Write, WritePad, and the likes). In the file you opened, search for Engine.Console, and add the line ConsoleKey=Tilde just under it. Note that some keyboard layouts, specifically on non-English layouts, the Tilde key will map differently, and the game engine will not recognize the Tilde keyword. In this case, you will need to select a different key, such as Tab, CapsLock, or any other to function as the console key. Writing Style Generally, there are three types of data used in the console: * Strings - Any sequence of letters or symbols (generally enclosed with quotation marks), without line-break (the enter key function) or empty space (spacebar key). * Integer (or int) - Any whole number without decimal points. * Floating points - Any number with decimal points. * Case Insensitive - The strings commands mentioned in the article are case insensitive, what means that lowercase and uppercase letters are treated the same. Example of usage: The GiveItem code is used in the following way: GiveItem Self string Qa_SuperGun nmManufacturer *The GiveItem command - marked in bold text. *The Self keyword - indicate the target for the item. *The Qa_SuperGun item - marked in bold text with the indication of the keyword string in italic text. Indicates the what item you want. *The nmManufacturer code - indicates the code of the manufacturer for that item. Note: the keywords, items, and codes themselves may change according to the command you are running, consolt the documentation of the command for further information. Console Commands Notes: #SaveGame - John00_QuickSave. The first part is the character name followed by the number count of that character name (such as having more than one John). The second part is the save name. John00_1 will result in "Save 1" in the loading screen user interface. John00_tester will result in "Save 0" in the loading screen. Excluding the Name00 from the string will result in a save file that cannot be accessed via the user interface and can only be loaded with the LoadGame command. #LoadGame - John00_QuickSave. Loading a game such as tester without having loaded a previous save in the career the save game was created from will result in unrecoverable errors and you will be forced to exit the game via exit or quit. ItemLabels For the nmItemLabel variable in the giveitem cheat, the following values may be used: Generic types *Heavy_Armor *Medium_Armor *Light_Armor *Assault_Rifle *Sniper_Rifle *Shotgun *Pistol *Bioamp *Omnitool Race-specific armor types *HumanL *HumanM *HumanH *QuarianL *TurianL *TurianM *KroganM *KroganH *qasuperarmor (treated as Human Light) Item Codes Manufacturer Codes Armor Mods * Example: GiveItem Self 10 X_Armor_MedicalExo * X_Armor_AblCoating (Ablative Coating) * X_Armor_CombatExo (Combat Exoskeleton) * X_Armor_CushGel * X_Armor_EnerWeave (Energized Weave) * X_Armor_EnvSeals * X_Armor_Exoskel (Exoskeleton) * X_Armor_FieldRegen (Shield Regenerator) * X_Armor_FirstAid (First Aid Interface) * X_Armor_HardWeave (Hardened Weave) * X_Armor_HazardSeals (Toxic Seals) * X_Armor_KineticBuff (Kinetic Buffer) * X_Armor_KineticExo (Kinetic Exoskeleton) * X_Armor_MedicalExo (Medical Exoskeleton) * X_Armor_MedicalIntf (Medical Interface) * X_Armor_MotoJoints (Motorized Joints) * X_Armor_Plating (Armor Plating) * X_Armor_PressSeals * X_Armor_RegenPlating (Energized Plating) * X_Armor_ShieldBatt (Shield Battery) * X_Armor_ShieldMod (Shield Modulator) * X_Armor_ShieldVI (Shield Interface) * X_Armor_ShockAbs (Shock Absorbers) * X_Armor_StimPack (Stimulant Pack) Grenade Ammo Mods * Example: GiveItem Self 10 X_GAmmo_Incendiary * X_GAmmo_AntiThorian (Anti-Thorian Gas I) * X_GAmmo_Cryo (Cryo Explosive) * X_GAmmo_Fusion (Fusion Explosive) (This is really x_gammo_toxic ?) * X_GAmmo_HE (High Explosive) * X_GAmmo_Incendiary (Incendiary Explosive) * X_GAmmo_Proton (No effect?) Weapon Ammo Mods * Example: GiveItem Self 10 X_WAmmo_SnowBlind * X_WAmmo_AntiPersonnel (Anti-Personnel Rounds) * X_WAmmo_AP (Armor Piercing Rounds) * X_WAmmo_Chemical (Chemical Rounds) * X_WAmmo_Cryo (Cryo Rounds) * X_WAmmo_Hammerhead (Hammerhead Rounds) * X_WAmmo_Harpoon (Yes, this is an actual ammo. Fully usable. Was it cut?) * X_WAmmo_HE (High Explosive Rounds) * X_WAmmo_HyperRail (Does nothing.) * X_WAmmo_Incendiary (Incendiary Rounds) * X_WAmmo_Inferno (Inferno Rounds) * X_WAmmo_Phasic (Phasic Rounds) * X_WAmmo_Polonium (Polonium Rounds) * X_WAmmo_Proton (Proton Rounds) * X_WAmmo_Radioactive (Radioactive Rounds) * X_WAmmo_Shredder (Shredder Rounds) * X_WAmmo_Sledgehammer (Sledgehammer Rounds) * X_WAmmo_SnowBlind (Snowblind Rounds) * X_WAmmo_Striker (This is not an obtainable ammo. Code does not work.) * X_WAmmo_Tungsten (Tungsten Rounds) Weapon Mods: *Example: GiveItem Self 10 X_WGear_ScramRail * X_WGear_CombatScanner (Combat Scanner) * X_WGear_CombatSensor (Combat Sensor) * X_WGear_CombatVI (Combat Optics) * X_WGear_FrictionlessMat (Frictionless Materials) * X_WGear_HeatSink (Heat Sink) * X_WGear_HighCaliber (High Caliber Barrel) * X_WGear_HyperRail * X_WGear_ImpSighting (Improved Sighting) * X_WGear_KineticCoil (Kinetic Coil) * X_WGear_KineticStab (Kinetic Stabilizer) * X_WGear_RailExt (Rail Extension) * X_WGear_RecoilDamp (Recoil Damper) * X_WGear_ScramRail (Scram Rail) * X_WGear_TargettingVI Adding Additional Talents In the console, type "GiveBonusTalent X", replacing X with one of the numbers below. 7 Assault Rifles 14 Shotguns 21 Sniper Rifles 49 Throw 50 Lift 56 Warp 57 Singularity 63 Barrier 64 Stasis 84 Electronics 86 Damping 91 Hacking 93 Decryption 98 First Aid 99 Medicine Achievement Codes In the console, type "UnlockAchievement X", replacing X with one of the numbers below. 1 Medal of Honor Achievement 2 Medal of Heroism Achievement 3 Distinguished Service Medal Achievement 4 Council Legion of Merit Achievement 5 Honorarium of Corporate Service Achievement 6 Long Service Medal Achievement 7 Distinguished Combat Medal Achievement 8 Medal of Valor Achievement 9 Pistol Expert Achievement 10 Shotgun Expert Achievement 11 Assault Rifle Expert Achievement 12 Sniper Expert Achievement 13 Lift Mastery Achievement 14 Throw Mastery Achievement 15 Warp Mastery Achievement 16 Singularity Mastery Achievement 17 Barrier Mastery Achievement 18 Stasis Mastery Achievement 19 Damping Specialist Achievement 20 AI Hacking Specialist Achievement 21 Overload Specialist Achievement 22 Sabotage Specialist Achievement 23 First Aid Specialist Achievement 24 Neural Shock Specialist Achievement 25 (Unknown/Hidden/Invalid) 26 Scholar Achievement 27 Completionist Achievement 28 Tactician Achievement 29 Medal of Exploration Achievement 30 Rich Achievement 31 Dogs of War Achievement 32 Geth Hunter Achievement 33 Soldier Ally Achievement 34 Sentinel Ally Achievement 35 Krogan Ally Achievement 36 Turian Ally Achievement 37 Quarian Ally Achievement 38 Asari Ally Achievement 39 Power Gamer Achievement 40 Extreme Power Gamer Achievement 41 Renegade Achievement 42 Paragon Achievement 43 Paramour Achievement 44 Spectre Inductee Achievement 45 Charismatic Achievement 46 Search and Rescue Achievement 47 Colonial Savior Achievement Area Codes Group: DEV (Development) *'Name:' TEST_BuildCheck1 **'Command:' At TEST_BuildCheck1 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' TEST_BuildCheck2 **'Command:' At TEST_BuildCheck2 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' TEST_MUSEUM_CHAR **'Command:' At TEST_MUSEUM_CHAR **''Removed?'' *'Name:' Character & Placeable Gallery **'Command:' At zGB_CharGallery **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_CoverDemo **'Command:' At BIOA_CoverDemo **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_zCOM10 **'Command:' At BIOA_zCOM10 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_zCOM20 **'Command:' At BIOA_zCOM20 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_CombatTest100 **'Command:' At BIOA_CombatTest100 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_CombatTest200 **'Command:' At BIOA_CombatTest200 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_zVEH10 **'Command:' At BIOA_zVEH10 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_zCHR10 **'Command:' At BIOA_zCHR10 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_zCHR20 **'Command:' At BIOA_zCHR20 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' Combat Stress Test **'Command:' At zGB_CombatStressTest **''Removed?'' *'Name:' characterprep_00 **'Command:' At characterprep_00 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' test_into_nor00 **'Command:' At test_into_nor00 **''Removed?'' Group: ART (Masters?) *'Name:' ICE00 Master - Noveria **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 *'Name:' JUG00 Master - Virmire **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 *'Name:' LAV00 Master - Caleston **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 *'Name:' LOS00 Master - Ilos **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 *'Name:' STA00 Master - Oculon **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 *'Name:' WAR00 Master - Feros **'Command:' At BIOA_WAR00 Group: END (End-game in Citadel) *'Name:' END00 **'Command:' At BIOA_END00 Start_END20_00 *'Name:' END20_00 Citadel **'Command:' At BIOA_END00 Start_END20_00 *'Name:' END70_00 Citadel Plaza **'Command:' At BIOA_END00 Start_END70_00 *'Name:' END80_00 Citadel Tower Space Walk **'Command:' At BIOA_END00 Start_END80_00 Group: ICE (Noveria) *'Name:' ICE00 **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 Start_ICE00_01 *'Name:' ICE20_01 Alpine City **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 Start_ICE20_01 *'Name:' ICE25_01 Aleutsk Valley **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 Start_ICE25_01 *'Name:' ICE50_01 Peak 15 Utility Station **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 Start_ICE50_01 *'Name:' ICE60_01 Science Station **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 Start_ICE60_01 *'Name:' ICE70_01 Binary Helix Hotlabs **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 Start_ICE70_01 Group: JUG (Virmire) *'Name:' JUG20_00 Vehicle approach to the Salarian encampment **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG00_01 *'Name:' JUG20_01 Vehicle landing zone and first barricade **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG20_01 *'Name:' JUG20_02 Anti-Aircraft turret and second barricade **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG20_02 *'Name:' JUG20_03 Final approach to the salarian encampment **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG20_03 *'Name:' JUG40_00 Pontoon approach to Saren's Facility **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_00 *'Name:' JUG40_01 Entrance from the Salarian Camp and the first combat **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_01 *'Name:' JUG40_02 Geth Communications Tower **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_02 *'Name:' JUG40_03 Jungle approach to the pontoons (mine field) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_03 *'Name:' JUG40_04 Pontoons: Entrance and artillery relay (optional objective) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_04 *'Name:' JUG40_05 Pontoons: Geth Flyer landing pad (optional objective) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_05 *'Name:' JUG40_06 Pontoons: Artillery ammo dump **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_06 *'Name:' JUG40_07 Pontoons: Geth Flyer landing pad (optional objective) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_07 *'Name:' JUG40_08 Entrance to Saren's facility **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_08 *'Name:' JUG70_00 Saren's indoctrination and Krogan Genophage research facility **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_01 *'Name:' JUG70_01 Front entrance to the warehouse **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_01 *'Name:' JUG70_02 Warehouse combat with indoctrinates **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_02 *'Name:' JUG70_03 Security Office and Detention cells **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_03 *'Name:' JUG70_04 Krogan Genophage/Indoctrination Labs **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_04 *'Name:' JUG70_05 Indoctrinated Prisoner Barracks **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_05 *'Name:' JUG70_06 Sewer combat with indoctrinates **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_06 *'Name:' JUG70_07 Walkway between Sovereign's Tower and the Breeding Facility **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_07 *'Name:' JUG70_08 Security Hardpoint before Sovereign's Tower **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_08 *'Name:' JUG70_09 Facade for the Interior trench **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_09 *'Name:' JUG70_10 Facade for the ecterior ocean view **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_10 *'Name:' JUG70_11 Communications tower (Uplink to Sovereign) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_11 *'Name:' JUG80_00 Krogan Breeding Facility **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_01 *'Name:' JUG80_01 Spiral Breakwater path **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_01 *'Name:' JUG80_02 Entrance Combat on the Breakwater **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_02 *'Name:' JUG80_03 Facade of the ocean view **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_03 *'Name:' JUG80_04 Turret one Interior (Sabotage) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_04 *'Name:' JUG80_05 Krogan breeding trench entrance **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_05 *'Name:' JUG80_06 Empty Trench **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_06 *'Name:' JUG80_07 Central trench hub (Bomb Site/Saren Encounter) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_07 *'Name:' JUG80_08 Upper trench fortification **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_08 *'Name:' JUG80_09 Sealed Krogan Breeding Trench **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_09 *'Name:' JUG80_10 Breakwater combat corridor **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_10 *'Name:' JUG80_11 Upper facade structure (Sailes and Details) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_11 *'Name:' JUG80_12 Lift to Turret two **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_12 *'Name:' JUG80_13 Turret two interior (Sabotage) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_13 *'Name:' JUG80_14 Lift from Turret two to breakwater **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_14 Group: LAV (Therum) *'Name:' LAV00 **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 Start_LAV00_01 *'Name:' LAV20_01 Throw Down Plaza **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 Start_LAV20_01 *'Name:' LAV40_01 Foundry **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 Start_LAV40_01 *'Name:' LAV60_01 Ring of Fire **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 Start_LAV60_01 *'Name:' LAV70_01 Knossos Ruins **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 Start_LAV70_01 *'Name:' X06 Barricade **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 Start_X06_2 Group: LOS (Ilos Ruins) *'Name:' LOS00 **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 Start_LOS00_01 *'Name:' LOS10_01 Landing Zone **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 Start_LOS10_01 *'Name:' LOS20_02 Power Station **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 Start_LOS20_02 *'Name:' LOS30_02 Security Station **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 Start_LOS30_02 *'Name:' LOS40_01 Archives **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 Start_LOS40_01 *'Name:' LOS50_01 Trench Run **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 Start_LOS50_01 Group: NOR (Normandy) *'Name:' NOR00 **'Command:' At BIOA_NOR00 Start_BIOA_NOR00_01 *'Name:' NOR10_01 **'Command:' At BIOA_NOR00 Start_NOR10_01 Group: PRO (Prothean Ruins of Illos?) *'Name:' PRO00 **'Command:' At BIOA_PRO00 Start_BIOA_PRO00_01 *'Name:' PRO10_01 Landing Zone **'Command:' At BIOA_PRO00 Start_PRO10_01 Group: STA (Citael) *'Name:' STA00 **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 start_STA00_01 *'Name:' STA20_01 The Presidium **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 start_STA20_01 *'Name:' STA30_01 Marshal's Training Grounds **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 Start_STA30_01 *'Name:' STA60_01 Wards **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 Start_STA60_01 *'Name:' STA70_01 Citadel Council Tower **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 Start_STA70_01 *'Name:' STA90_02 Oculon **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 Start_STA90_02 Group: WAR (Feros) *'Name:' WAR00 **'Command:' At BIOA_WAR00 Start_WAR00_01 *'Name:' WAR20_01 Human colony **'Command:' At BIOA_WAR00 Start_WAR20_01 *'Name:' WAR30_01 Thorian Lair **'Command:' At BIOA_WAR00 Start_WAR30_01 *'Name:' WAR40_01 War Zone **'Command:' At BIOA_WAR00 Start_WAR40_01 *'Name:' WAR50_01 Imperator Camp **'Command:' At BIOA_WAR00 Start_WAR50_01 Group: UNC (Uncharted) *'Name:' UNC10 Snow - Shepard Unchained (SP105) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC10 *'Name:' UNC11 Snow - Privateer Revenge (SP101) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC11 *'Name:' UNC12 Snow - Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC12 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC13 Snow - Hostile Takeover 1 (SP109) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC13 *'Name:' UNC14 Snow - Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC14 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC15 Snow - Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC15 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC16 Snow - Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC16 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC17 Snow - Purging the Veil 1 (SP114) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC17 *'Name:' UNC20 Sand - Lost Research Team (SP100) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC20 *'Name:' UNC21 Sand - Purging the Veil 2 (SP114) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC21 *'Name:' UNC22 Firebase Alpha: Sand **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC22 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC23 Firebase Theta: Sand **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC23 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC24 Sand - Firebase Theta (SP106) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC24 *'Name:' UNC25 Sand - Cerberus: The Test (SP122) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC25 *'Name:' UNC30 Rock - Insanity (SP125) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC30 *'Name:' UNC31 Rock - Hostile Takeover 2 (SP109) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC31 *'Name:' UNC32 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC32 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC33 Rock - Firebase Theta (SP106) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC33 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC40 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC40 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC41 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC41 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC42 Lava - Shepard Unchained (SP126) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC42 *'Name:' UNC43 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC43 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC44 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC44 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC50 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC50 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC51 Rock - The Damned (SP110) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC51 *'Name:' UNC52 Rock - Bring Down the Sky (SP113) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC52 *'Name:' UNC53 Rock - Spectre of the Past (SP121) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC53 *'Name:' UNC54 Rock - Apocalypse Now (SP119) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC54 *'Name:' UNC55 Rock - Geth Base (SP115) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC55 *'Name:' UNC60 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC60 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC61 SaltFlat - Rachni Rebirth (SP107) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC61 *'Name:' UNC62 SaltFlat - Cerberus: Finale (SP124) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC62 *'Name:' UNC63 SaltFlat - Hive World (RAK02) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC63 *'Name:' UNC70 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC70 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC71 Lava - Bait and Switch (SP118) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC71 *'Name:' UNC72 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC72 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC73 Lava - Firebase Alpha (SP105) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC73 *'Name:' UNC80 Moss - Ghost in Machine (SP103) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC80 *'Name:' UNC81 Moss - Zombie Killfest (SP117) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC81 *'Name:' UNC82 Moss - Survivor Revenge (SP120) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC82 *'Name:' UNC83 Moss - Purging the Veil 3 (SP114) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC83 *'Name:' UNC84 Moss - Simean Fun (SP102) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC84 *'Name:' UNC85 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC85 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC90 Lichen - Slaver Queen (SP108) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC90 *'Name:' UNC91 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC91 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC92 Lichen - Cerberus: Research Labs (SP123) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC92 *'Name:' UNC93 Lichen - Purging the Veil 4 (SP114) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC93 Group: FRE (Freighters) *'Name:' FRE31 Freighter of Doom (SP116) Tarrus IV - Freighter **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE31 *'Name:' FRE32 Hostage Situation (SP111) MSV Ontario - Freighter **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE32 *'Name:' FRE33 CSI (SP104) MSV Worthington - Freighter **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE33 *'Name:' FRE34 Garrus' Subplot (SP201) MSV Fedele - Freighter **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE34 *'Name:' FRE35 Depot Sigma-23 (SP107) Gorgon System Depot - Freighter **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE35 *'Name:' FRE13 Light content: Freighter Template 04 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE13 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' FRE14 Light content: Freighter Template 05 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE14 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' FRE15 Light content: Freighter Template 06 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE15 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' FRE16 Light content: Freighter Template 07 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE16 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' FRE17 Light content: Freighter Template 08 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE17 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' FRE18 Light content: Freighter Template 09 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE18 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' FRE19 Light content: Freighter Template 10 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE19 **''Removed?'' Group: MIN (Mine) *'Name:' MIN_00 Light Content: mining Template 01 **'Command:' At BIOA_MIN00 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' MIN_01 Light Content: mining Template 02 **'Command:' At BIOA_MIN01 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' MIN_02 Light Content: mining Template 03 **'Command:' At BIOA_MIN02 **''Removed?'' Category:Game Info